New Beginnings
by Goddess OF Deaths
Summary: Every one she loved was dead. Madara and Obito was just to strong. Just as Sakura was about to give up her world was turned upside down. Love, hate, and trust will be tested. Will Sakura be able to move on. Well find out inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so I've been dying to write this story all my live. I'm totally in love with this pairing and a few of you do to. This takes place in the end of the 4th shinobi war.**

**So here it is enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

I was on the battlefield. It was cold and dark. All I could smell was dried up blood and bodies of my friends and family. Naruto and I are the only ones left. All the other are gone, dead. Madara and Obito was just to much for us to take on. They destroyed the village with everyone in it, Naruto and I just got out in time for the striking blow. Now were sitting in the middle of the forest. My knees feels weak of all the running, and eyes red of the crying. Ino, Hinata, Lady Tsunade, Sikamura all of them, dead.

Naruto is badly injured. He had scars all over his body, and a hole were he was stabed by Sasuke. That jerk joining Madara. How could he after what whe all did for him. I shoud've killed him when I had the chance. But now I had to go all emotional. Naruto was losing a lot of blood, and I don't have the chakra left to heal him I was useles at the point. If he doesn't get medic help this instant he will...

"Sakura-chan". I snapped out of my thoughts. Naruto was looking at me he was as white as snow. "Its going to be alright Naruto" I said. "Sakura you know it won't, I won't make it I know and you don't have enought chakra to heal me" he said. "Don't say that, everything is going to be fine!" she shouts with tears in her eyes. "Theirs no need to cry Sakura-chan I'll be fine, but I need you to do something for me".

"Yes, I'll do anything" she said shaking a little bit. "I created a time traveling jutsu just before the village was destroyed, the jutsu lets someone travel back in time to change the past" he said. " A time traveling jutsu, but thats impossible, theirs now way that you can travel into the past" she replied with a shocked expression. "Believe me its true and I want you to travel into the past" he said with a pained face. Shoked at what he said "What! Why me, why don't you go you'll definately change the past I'll just make a deisaster of it" she replies. "Does it look like I'm in any condition to travel back Sakura-chan, my time is almost up whe have to make it fast" he said with a sad voice. "But I don't want to leave you" she said with tears in her eyes. "I'm alway going to be with you, promise, if you don't do this people are just going to die all over again" he answerd with a seriouse voice. She nods her head. He starts chanting words, while I looked at him. Then a white light involved her. With her last words she said "good bye Naruto" and the light swallowed her.

My body feels numb and head hurts, it feels like I've been drained of blood. I slowly openend my eyes. when I did the light burned my eyes closing them instantly. After a couple of minutes later she opens them adjusting to the sunlight. Looking at her surroundings she notice she was in a hospital, and not only that she was twelve year old. "Finally woken up" a voiced said. Looking to her right she saw someone she didn't expect to see. "Hokage-sama!" she said with a shocked face. How was he still alive Orochimaru killed him, or he sacrificed himself to save the village. And why was she twelve years old. "In the flesh" he said.

She looks out of the window and saw just three faces on the kage mountain. 'How can there be just three faces, wait, the time traveling jutsu that Naruto did, it worked' she thought. "Now if you mind telling me how you got inside Konoha because whe didn't find any record of you in our system" he asked. How am I going to explain this. "I will explain, but not here" she said with a seriouse exspression. "Alright we'll talk in my office" he answerd. "Thank you Hokage-sama" he replied. "Oh, and whe bought you knew clothes, because the clothes you were wearing were torn and dirty. She nods as he walks out. 'There's going be a hell lot of a esplaining to do' she said inside her head.

She looked in her drawer and found a pair of clothes just like the Hokage said. After I put on all my clothes I walked out of the hospital room through the hallways. I checked myself out and walked into the streets of Konoha. Everything was so different people was happy and laughing. I walked past the villagers most of them was looking at her whispering, probably about her pink hair. Not noticing someone ahead her she bums into it. "Sorry sorry, I'm so sorry i didn't see you" the person said. "No its alright" she said looking up and staring into two beautiful blue eyes. Snapping out of her trance. "Aaah, how rude of me my name is Minato" he said. Eyes widening 'this is the fourth or future fourth hokage and Naruto's dad. After overcoming my shock I said "nice to meet you Minato my names Sakura" she replied. "Sakura thats a pretty name, I suits your hair" he said blushing. Sakura also blushing to what he said. Nobody ever said my names pretty until today. "Thank you" she replied still blushing. Suddenly remembering her appointment with the Hokage. "It was nice meeting you Minato but I have somewhere to be, excuse me" she said walking past him. "Will I see you again" he asked. "Maybe" she replied with a smirk. Continuing her journey to the Hokage office. She stood infront of the Hokage office and knocked. "Come in" she heard. "Here whe go" she said.

**There it is guys I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review. Mayby I will update sooner. Thank you all for following/favorite me in my other story "Hearts Of Rain".**

**Until the next Chapter.**

**L~F**


	2. The Mission

**I'm back! So know you guys have been waiting for he next chapter. Well here it is.**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto**

As I walked into the office I notice it looks much more different than it was in my time. I looked around te place not looking straight at the Hokage, not wanting to catch his eyes. "Now if you please mind explaing who you are, and how you got inside the village" he asked. "My name is Haruno Sakura, and I'm from Konoha" she answererd.

Giving her a confused expression he said "If you were from Konoha someone would've known you". "Thats right someone would know me, but you see I am from Konoha, but just from the future" she replied. Looking at his shocked face she knows its going to take more than just talking to him to believe her.

"Thats impossible now one can travel to the past!" he said with a loud voice. "Believe me its possible and I can prove it" she replied. "If that is true why were you sent back" he asked. "In a few years theirs going to happen something, somthing none of us can stop not even you, and its my duty to se through that its does not happen" she replied. "But how can I believe you if you say is true or not. As he said that she took something from her pocket.

**Flashback**

_As I put on all my clothes, I took something from y torned clothes. It was a foto of her Naruto and Sasuke. I looked at it everytime I feel lonely and remind myself I'm not alone but now... I looked at it and rememberd all the sad times I had to get throught. Sasuke leaving the village with Orochimaru. Naruto leaving to go train with Master Jiraiya. I was all alone, but I was glad I had Lady Tsunade to train me getting stronger._

_So I could get Sasuke back, but all the time I was useing my strength for the wrong purpose. Instead of keeping my friends and family save I was hunting my teammate down that I loved and hate the same time. That didn't even wanted to be found. I got to tell you I was stupid._

_Then there was the war. The war what maded me devencive and hard. The war that killed so many loved ones. The war that teared team seven apart. It was the war that everything is destroyed and the reason I'm standing here today in the past, noy knowing what the hell to do._

_First it was Nagato and his buuje exstraction plan that didn't work. Then it was Madara that we all thought was dead a hundred or fifty years ago. But then came another person that whe found out later was Obito, Kakashi's teammate that was also dead. What the hell, what is going on with this word and dead people being alive it give's me the creeps._

_After that the ressurrections started all Konoha's enemies coming back to live and not just him but loved ones to. Thats been killed by the Akatsuki. And then the final attack that destroyed Konoha. Leaving me and Naruto still alive. And that sented me to the past to change it._

_I put the foto in my front pocket so I could remember where it was._

**End Of Flashback**

I took the foto out and gave it to the Hokage. "That should be enough proof for you for a while until I can get more" she said. He looked at the picture with a shocked face, a few seconds later his face cleared. "I believe you" he said with a warming smile. "Thank you Hokage-sama" she smiled back. "Now lets get to business, since you are from the future were going to have to make a backup story, because people are going to asked who you are and where you came from" he said.

She nods. After a few minutes of thinking the old man spoke. "This is going to sound crazy but it will be thebest solution, you will be my daughter, you were born when I became Hokage and was kept secret until today" he said. She looked at him as if he had two heads but after a few seconds of thought she saw this as the the best solution. "As much as I don't like this I'm going tohave to agree with you. "Thats good" he replied.

"By the way the moment you walked into my office I notice I couldn;t eel your chakra" he said. Looking at him with a confused expression, as she looks at him she notice he was telling the truth her her chakra network wasn't flowing. She closed her eyes and searched for anything to grab on, she already searched for a minute and nothing. Suddenly she sw it a big blue ball of chakra, she reached out and pull it. She openend her eyes and stared into the shocking eyes of the Hokage.

"Your ch-ak-ra..."

Realizing what he meant her eyes widend. Her chakra as the same as it was in the future. "I didn't now this would happen" she said. "Its alright, were going to have to choose your ranking since you have a chakra system as big as a jonin. "Hokage if I may, I think a suitable ranking would be AMBU Black Ops medic because I was also trained under Lady Tsunade" she asked. "I think it would be suitable considering your chakra" replied thinking of his student training a young girl.

"That means whe also have to cantact her to tell her ou story, since Jiraiya is already in the village training his own shinobi team" he said. She nods. "Talking about teams, I think it will also suit you if whe put you in a team" he said as she looks at him with a confused face. "You don't want people to find out that your an AMBU Black Ops and try to kill you" he said. She nods. "Your team that you will be assigned to is...Team Jiraiya.

"WHAT!" SHE SCREAMED. "Its the only way people won't get suspicius" he replied.

"But-"

KNOCK-KNOCK

Someone knocked on he door. "Come in" the Hokage said. As the door opened I heard a fimiliar voice. As the people came in I turned around just for a wae o wind to blow my hai back, making me like HOT! As I turned around I saw Minato and his team. "Aaah, team Minato you got here just in time to meet your new teammate" he said. "New teammate, why do whe need a teammate when whe already have three" Jiraiya asked. "Beacause I said so" he said with a seriouse expression. Frowning Jiraiya said "Well she's standing in front of you" he replied all of them looking at Sakura. "Sakura-san!" Minato said with a shocked face. "Nice to see you again Minato-san" she said as looked at him.

"Since you two already know each other I think it will work well together" he said with a smirk to Jiraiya. "Yes I think so two, it will be great to have another beautiful" he said. She glares at him ' That pervert!' she said in her head. "Now that you meeted your new teammate why have you come here" he asked. "Oh yeah, whe came here to ask you a mission" said a brown haired girl. The Hokage looked through a pile of papers, pulling one out. "Your mission will be to protect a girl in the Land of water" the Hokage said. They nod. "You'll leave as soon as possible" he said. With that they all were gone except Sakura.

"As you know you'll be staying in the tower" he said. "Yes" she repliede. And with that she was gone in a bunch of cherry blossoms. Sakura was following thw maid that as showing her to her room. When she got there, there was a bunch of clothes and ninja tools like kunai, shurikan and so. Paking hr backpag full of clothes and tools she was ready to go. Running over the roof and streets, she lands in front of the village gate where everyboy was waiting for her.

She walked over to them and "Lets do this" as they walked out of the village. They have been walking te hole afteroon and reached the border of Fire Country. They were now walking in the Land of Water territory. Keeping her guard up and not letting it down. As they walked Sakura notice the moving three 'Genjutsu' she thought looking at Jiraiya. Jiraiya giving her a smile and nod. Suddenly two ninja sprang out of now where attacking the group. "So this is the group the leafe village ninja send out, pathetic" he said.

As the one ninja was attcking the brown haired girl the other one as coming for her from behind. Quikly moving behind the girl with a fist full chakra but not to much to show them how much she has, she punched him in the gut and sended him flying through vyf three's. The other to stopped and looked at the girl with shoked faces. "You won't get away with this" on of them said as they turn around and run.

Sakura turned aroud and faced her teammates all of of them with a supprised look on their faces. "Thank you" the brown haired girl said. "Anyone would've done it" she replied with a smile. "My name is Kin, its a pleasure to meet you and that Riko" Kin said. "Nice to meet you all" Sakura replied. "And I think you already know who I am" Jiraiya said. "Of course your Jiraiya the toad sage, and book writer about porn and a pervert" she said with a disgusting look.

"Hey! My readers like my books" he said in devence. "Whatever, whe have to get going if whe don't want t be attacked again she said as they began to ran.

Minato had been glancing Sakura the hole time they were traveling whithout her noticing. She had very beuatiful long hair just like chery blossoms. The wind blowing through it makes it even more beuatiful. She had a hart shaped face with sparkling emerald that shimmer in the night sky. She was also very strong as whe saw her punching that man through tree three's. I think he will get along just fine.

As Jiraiya watched the girl looking at him giving him a look that says 'there's danger' he just smiles back. As the the ninja was going to attack Kin from behind Sakura jums behid her punched him sending him through tee three's. 'Nobody can punch someone that hard, there's only one person who can do that and she doesn't take apprentices as wellas I know her.

It was midnight and they were almost in the Land of Water. Just a little bit futher. As Sakura was running she was looking at everyone of her teammates. Kin was the Genjutsu tipe and Riko was taijutsu tipe. Minato and I was the only two can do a little of everything.

As whe jumped over a huge loge whe landed inside the Land of Water, where there were Water style ninjas waiting. "Are you the leafe village shinobi" one of them asked. "Yes whe are" Jiraiya said. ''Lord Yikoyi said to take you to your rooms" he said. Team Jiraiya just nod their heads tired of all the running and just want to sleep. As they enter their rom the same ninja said " Lord Yikoyi wants to speak to you tomorrow morning". "Of course" Jiraiya said.

Whe packed all of our stuf out of our backpacks. Whe all made ready for bed. "Ok guys tomorrow's going to be a big day so get enough sleep" Jiraiya said. "Hai sensei" they all said. "Godnight guys" Sakura said. "Goonight Sakura-san'' they all said. 'Tomorrw's going to be big day I hope whe get through ths mission' she thought drifting of into sleep.

**Well there it is I hoped you enjoyed. Please please please leave a reviewe or follow/favorite me. I would really appreciate it. I made this Chapter extra long just for you.**

**Until the next Chapter.**

**L~F**


End file.
